Cassandra Troy
Cassie Sandra Sassy Cassie |family = Phineas Troy Diana Troy Hector Troy Eleanor Troy Teddy Troy Nethaniel D. Nowak Abigail Nowak Ruth Nowak Nobody Jesse Nowak Edith Nowak |affiliation = Wizard Grad School|marital = Single (later married to Monte Parker)|birthDate = March 15th, 1984|birthPlace = St. Louis, Missouri|species = Human|gender = Female|height = 5'6"|eyes = Green|deathDate = 2058|friends = Alex Pozioni Louis Bellamy Andrea Delmar }} Cassandra Troy is a student at Wizard Grad School. She begins her education at Wizard Grad School in fall 2004 and graduates in the spring of 2008. Life Cassandra was born in 1984. She was the second child of Phineas and Diana Troy. When she was 10 years old, she got her pet snake, a banana python she named Nagini. Shortly after, Cassandra's clairvoyant abilities appeared. Her frequent visions of disaster, constant prophecies that she heard, as well a better awareness of her mother's violent nature, caused her considerable distress . Shortly after, Cassandra had a vision of her mother murdering her father by beheading him. This vision came true, but Cassandra escaped her mother by packing up all of her belongings in a suitcase, throwing it out her bedroom window, then jumping out of the window herself. Cassandra's right leg was broken in the process, but she managed to escape to her grandmother's on her bicycle and later testified in court against her own mother. From then on, Cassandra lived with her grandmother, who became her caregiver. She was a very successful student from middle school to college, but her clairvoyance, the death of her brother, and mental illness made this period of her life especially challenging. Cassandra later attended Wizard Grad School, a safe haven for her magic abilities as Abigail promised. She was roommates with Monte Parker, and although they initially disliked each other (despite finding each other attractive), they attended the masquerade ball together, and began dating on Christmas of their sophomore year. Cassandra went on to become a political advocate to advance causes such as protecting the environment, women's rights, and LGBTQIA+ rights. She later proposed to Monte Parker, and the two were married. She was imprisoned for a time for assaulting Kristoph Gavin out of hatred for him and his future crimes. Cassandra dies at the age of 74 due to Alzheimer's disease. Magic Cassandra's powers of precognition are extremely powerful. As a child, they caused her frequent distress. Although she has adapted to this somewhat and is largely in control of her powers, they still often distress her. She often uses her future vision when she fights others so she can avoid their blows. However, she almost never uses them to cheat on academic assignments and tests. At her best, Cassandra can focus her precognition extremely precisely, for example seeing only a second into the future to dodge attacks in a fight. Cassandra also can listen to voices that tell her of future events. Often times, the things she hears are frightening, and so she has learned to control and ignore them unless she wants to hear them. However, this dampens her hearing in the present. Her powers often result in her referencing events that have not yet happened and saying extremely cryptic things without explanation, much to her peers' frustration. Monte often thwarts her predictions thanks to being incredibly impulsive and improvisatory. Personality At first glance, Cassandra seems extremely rude and paranoid. She is a very difficult person to get to know, and is often very secretive. However, she cares a lot for the well being of everyone and has a strong sense of morality, and is seemingly unable to tolerate any injustice. Despite being very fearful of the future, she does not hesitate to speak her mind and is self-sacrificing. She has a dry and often fatalistic sense of humor Physical Appearance Cassandra has large, curly red hair, freckles, and green eyes. She is average height, and not thin or curvy, but very muscular and strong. Her appearance is often compared to Abigail, Ruth, Edith, (to her pleasure), and her mother (to her displeasure). Monte finds her extremely attractive. Trivia * Her first prediction was that of the death of Audette Parker * Her snake Nagini is named after Voldemort's snake from Harry Potter * Cassandra is left-handed * Cassandra Troy is an obvious reference to the princess Cassandra of Troy in the Iliad. Princess Cassandra was gifted with prophecy but when she rejected the god Apollo, she was cursed so that no one would believe anything she prophesied, a problem which her namesake often shares. * Like her 6th great grandfather, Cassandra suffers from clinical depression, as well as anxiety * Cassandra is a lesbian * Cassandra's favorite animal is snakes, and she is afraid of horses * Cassandra's middle name is Jean Category:Characters Category:WGS